Adorable
by Tensai-Teki Kuroneko
Summary: A ficlet/drabble collection. HakYona kids, with a bunch of doting uncles around them. Domestic Hak & Yona. No chronology, pure fluff.
1. Jump

Disclaimer: I am Rumpelstiltskin so I just own the kiddos and the rest belong to Mizuho Kusanagi.

Written as inspired by my thread(tensaitkuroneko) with hedgiemaneki on twitter. The amount of fluff that I have simply cannot fit in independent fanfictions, thus the need of this collection.

A ficlet/drabble collection. HakYona kids, with a hoard of doting uncles around them. No chronology, pure fluff.

* * *

**1\. Jump**

_**~Tensai-Teki Kuroneko~  
**_

"So like...you can jump from that tree?" Kai asked, unable to believe his ears.

Jae-ha ruffled his dark hair, so much like the child's father. "Yes, yes, I can even jump from that roof of the palace," he said, pointing at the tower.

"Can you take me and jump?" Rui asked, her twin ponytails bouncing. This uncle can jump. As much as she loved Shin-ah uncle's pretty eyes, or Kija uncle's big hands, jumping? Now that was in just another league of cool.

"I can but you need to first ask papa," Jae-ha told her, patting her head. Hak could get way too protective of his kids.

"Nooooooo," the kids groaned together. Dad would never let them do it.

"Please?" Rui asked, blinking her purple eyes at Jae-ha - that was one thing all her uncles were weak against.

Jae-ha sighed. He couldn't win against them.

"Alright, then. Go and fetch uncle Shin-ah so he can keep a watch."

The kids ran one after the other, almost tumbling over each other to get their sweetest uncle.

A ride on uncle Jae-ha's shoulders is gonna be the bestest thing ever.


	2. Hair

**2\. Hair**

_**~Tensai-Teki Kuroneko~**_

Yona was putting the twins to bed, when she noticed they were in no mood to sleep.

"What happened today?" She asked them, trying to figure out what was bothering them.

"Uncle Ik-soo told us a story," Kai said, tugging the blanket and wrapping himself in it.

"And he told us mom's hair is very special," Rui mumbled.

"Did he?" She asked them, stroking Kai's hair.

"Why didn't we get your hair?" He asked, disappointment laced in his voice.

"We got papa's plain hair instead of your red one!" Rui said, pouting. "Stupid hair."

"But papa's hair is nice," Yona said.

"It is so common!" Kai screamed.

"No, no - papa's hair is even more special than mom's," Yona coaxed them.

"How so?" Rui asked, tears leaking out of the corner of her eyes.

"When I see papa's hair, I feel like everything is going to be alright!" Yona said, clapping her hands.

"Really?" Kai questioned, sniffling.

"Yes, yes, really!" Yona replied, smiling brightly. "Don't you feel the same way when papa hugs you?"

Rui nodded, wondering about the times papa hugged her and Kai when they were sad.

"It feels nice," she responded after a long time.

"Papa is nice," Kai answered, thinking deeply.

"Yes he is!" Yona replied, kissing their cheeks.

* * *

ngl, I cry every time I imagine this.


	3. Bucket

**3\. Bucket**

_**~Tensai-Teki Kuroneko~**_

When Kai screamed, Rui ran to him but stopped dead in her tracks looking at the two large antennae.

"Hey kids!" shouted Kija, who had been playing hide-and-seek with them when Kai disappeared.

"Uncle!" Rui cried, and hid behind his legs, clutching them tightly.

"What's the matter?" Kija said, looking at Kai. Kai pointed a finger towards his left, unable to speak.

Two large eyes looked at them, now terrified with the realization of being trapped.

Kija gulped, already sweating. Its hairy legs, those eyes - wait, what? It had wings!

He wanted to scream - that disgusting, yucky cockroach! As soon as he opened his mouth, Rui's grasp on his legs tightened.

He swallowed his words, steeling himself. What? He couldn't let the kids get scared.

"I will handle it," Kija whispered, clenching his fists. He will take care of it.

Not taking his eyes off the little creature, he picked up a bucket, and threw it on the tiny bug, trapping it inside.

"It's safe now," Kija said, and motioned Kai to come to his side. He ran across the room, and Kija picked him up.

The rest of evening, the kids told everyone they came across, the maids, their parents, and even grandpa Mundok about how amazing uncle Kija is.


	4. Hair - 2

**4\. Hair - 2**

_**~Tensai-Teki Kuroneko~**_

Hak did not expect his kids to come running in the middle of the training grounds.

"Dad, dad," Rui screamed from a distance, distracting all of them.

"I have told you not to visit the grounds," Hak said, bending down to meet their eyes. "It's dangerous here!"

"But-but-mom-"

"Mom? What happened?" Hak asked, now worried.

"Mom told us your hair is special," Rui answered, rubbing his hair with her tiny palms.

"Oh?"

"She said it always makes her happy and she loves it, " Kai told him.

"She's glad we got your hair," Rui answered, now pulling on her ponytails to confirm the color.

The stoic principal commander could not stop a blush from spreading across his face as his squad burst into roars of laughter.


	5. Sea

**5\. Sea**

_**~Tensai-Teki Kuroneko~**_

"Where do you live, granny?" Kai questioned, pulling her skirt from his tiny hands. Jae-ha had been looking after them, so he quickly tried to correct him.

"Hey, hey, don't trouble granny too much."

"Oh shut up, brat," Gigan admonished him. She enjoyed the attention.

"The sea," she replied, in good humor.

"On water?" Rui asked, in awe.

"Yes, yes!" Gigan said, ruffling his hair. Official business aside, they were the reason she accepted the invitation to the palace.

"So you swim all day?"

"Don't you get tired?" Rui asked. She got tired pretty quickly.

Before Gigan could reply, Jae-ha chimed in. "It's because she's a monster."

Jae-ha's words were proven right as Gigan's hand landed on him with a smack!


	6. Napkins

**6\. Napkins**

_**~Tensai-Teki Kuroneko~**_

Yona was on the sofa, resting, after having nursed the twins. One of them had pooped, and as usual, Hak was around to take care of it.

"No matter how many times I change it," Hak told her, changing Rui's napkin, "I never understand where to pin it up."

"Down, right, then left, and then right again," Yona replied. It had been months, and Hak still didn't get the hang of it. He'd never let her do it, though.

"Ah, yes - got it," he said, deftly picking up the soiled napkin and throwing it in the laundry. He washed his hands, drying them again before going back to his daughter.

"You know," Hak said, putting Rui down in the cradle next to her brother. "As much as I hate the old man, I think I owe him a lot for taking care of me when I was so little. To think he cleaned my poop!"

He sat down beside Yona, who immediately took his arm and leaned on it.

"You mean, even for what he did during the wedding?" She asked, amused.

"No - not that, never that," Hak mumbled, pulling her close.

"Why not? He was just taking care of me," she replied.

"He spent the whole wedding convincing you that you were making a big mistake, even after the ceremony had ended."

"Did I?" She asked him, mischief playing in her eyes.

"I sure hope not," Hak replied, swooping down for a kiss, much to Yona's satisfaction.


	7. Test

**7\. Test**

_**~Tensai-Teki Kuroneko~**_

"Kid," said Tae-jun, trying his level best to appear serious.

Kai was in no mood to listen.

"Who are you?" He asked, narrowing his eyes. This weird uncle didn't even have proper manners!

"I am your uncle, uncle Tae-jun," Tae-jun replied, irritated.

"No." Kai crossed his arms and huffed.

"What why?"

"Uncle Jae-ha told us that strangers are not uncles, not unless they pass the test."

"What is the test?"

By the time, Hak had turned around the corner, and Kai ran up to him.

"Papa! This strange man was talking to me!" Hak picked his son up, and Kai wrapped his arms around him.

Tae-jun felt a chill run down his spine. Hak's blood lust had this very familiar feeling, but the kid was oblivious to it. Nevertheless, his curiosity got better of him.

"What's the test he speaks of?" He asked, straightening his back to appear as intimidating as he possibly could, which, in front of Hak, wasn't very much.

"Uncles bring candies, strangers don't!" Kai shouted, while Hak patted his son's back in approval.


	8. Wheeee

**8\. Wheeee~**

_**~Tensai-Teki Kuroneko~**_

"Jae-ha, no!" Hak shouted.

Jae-ha had been playing with Rui, and he was throwing her in the air and catching her.

"Come on, Hak, I am being careful!" Jae-ha said, his eyes fixed on the little girl.

"Wheeee!" screamed Rui in glee.

Kai was pulling Hak's sleeve, wanting him to do that too.

"It's not that, it's not that but she mi-"

Before he could complete the sentence, Rui coughed.

"Hey little princess, are you okay?" Jae-ha cooed, putting his hands up. As soon as he caught her, she puked all over his hair.

"Yeah...that," Hak told Jae-ha, who was now drenched and smelly, snickering.


	9. Bitter

**9\. Bitter**

_**~Tensai-Teki Kuroneko~**_

Yoon looked at Rui pouting, and her nose still running - and took a napkin to wipe her face. He nudged a spoon towards her.

"See, this will make it so your throat doesn't hurt anymore."

Rui crossed her arms. "It's bitter!"

"I promise I will make it sweeter next time," he cooed.

Kija who had been passively listening to them, turned his head as he peered at Yoon smiling and indulging the child.

"Promise?" She asked, holding her pinky finger up.

He tugged it, and looked in satisfaction as she swallowed the whole spoonful in one go.

It took years before anyone believed what Kija had seen.


	10. Library

**10\. Library**

**_~Tensai-Teki Kuroneko~_**

"Seen the princess anywhere?"

"Empress," Yoon corrected him, pointing to his right.

Yona had been standing on her tip toes to reach the shelf. She stepped back as soon as she saw Hak pulling it out for her.

"Seems like you'll always remain tiny, princess," Hak smirked, handing her the file.

"I can very well get things I want," she replied, huffing.

"Yeah, sure," he responded.

She tiptoed, and pulled him downwards for a kiss.

"I can easily get the things I want," she repeated, now softly.

Hak wrapped his hands around her waist to bring her closer.

"Yeah, sure," he murmured, as he busied himself with her lips.

* * *

This is related to my Wiles of Fate fic, but it is pretty...controversial( Explicit & on AO3), so read it only if you want to!


	11. Expecting

**10\. Expecting**

**_~Tensai-Teki Kuroneko~_**

Mundok, who had just arrived, hurried towards Yona to give her a hug, but stopped in his tracks, noticing the change in her physique.

"So...er," Hak stuttered, his mouth drying up.

"I am pregnant," Yona completed the sentence for him, grinning.

Mundok did not respond and slowly looked at both of them - Hak was sheepish, rubbing his neck, and Yona oblivious to the discomfort. Hak's feet stuck to the ground, wanting to run, but not wanting to leave her alone.

"I am giving you three seconds." Mundok's voice was cold as ice, and Hak felt a chill down his spine.

"Only because you are a father now," he added, apologetically looking at Yona.

"Wait," Hak stammered. "I can explain-"

"One."

"Yona, princess, I love you but-" Hak mumbled incoherently, removing his hand from her waist.

"Two."

"I gotta leave, I am sor-"

"Three."

Hak ran off, fearing for his life, with Mundok tailing him, much to the amusement of the dragons, as well as the maids.

It was the evening when Yona could finally convince Mundok to allow Hak to live another day.


	12. Seduce

**12\. Seduce**

_**~Tensai-Teki Kuroneko~**_

I left her alone with you once and you did this," Mundok raged. It had been months since the announcement but he was unwilling to let Hak off. Yona shook her head, and busied herself with reading another report.

"It happened naturally, she wanted it too-"

"Too?" Mundok asked, narrowing his eyes. Hak bit his tongue.

"For heaven's sake, old man, we are married," Hak retorted. Zeno snickered. He had been sitting on the window sill to look at the birds, but _this _was more interesting.

"I always knew it was the wrong decision, and look now you seduced her-" Mundok sighed.

"People marry because they want to do this-" Hak was cut off again, since Mundok was hardly listening.

"Sorry, my dear, I should have taught him better," Mundok told Yona. "I can't believe he's blaming you-"

"But he's right," Yona said, absentmindedly, her eyes still scanning the document. "I climbed on top of him first."

Hak blushed at the description, while Zeno chuckled.

Mundok, who was at a loss for words, stared at them for a couple of minutes.

"You mean he dared to make YOU approach him first?" Mundok bellowed, as Hak prepared himself for another lecture.


End file.
